Jecker Undercover
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: Captain Becker gets the job of distracting or bieng distracted by Jess. Rated will be M for a reason although I haven't completed the story yet so T at the moment but i really soon will plz read n review x
1. Chapter 1

**Jecker Undercover**

**Okay this is my second story and also my first M rated story written for my best friend OnlyGirl-95. Obviously it's not very M rated in chap 1 I'd say T rated for terms of language but in chap 2/3 especially 3 its where action takes place when Jess gets the job of distracting Becker while the team sneak into the strip clubs anomaly. Warning: if you don't like sex scenes don't read on x**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to work undercover at a unlicensed strip club so I can find out where they are hiding the anomaly and sneak you in so you can shut it down properly?" said Jess "Yes...although we understand if you don't want to do it we can easily hire a stripper willing to do so?..." Matt said uncomfortably. "I don't know, it's been a while since I've entertained..." Jess said remembering those horrible days and the kind of men she got, she thought was at last free from all that and now... "The anomaly leads to the cretatious era so they don't know what they're dealing with." Abby stepped in "please think about the animals" she shot Jess a pitiful look.

Jess couldn't let such down, "Okay ill do it!" she beamed. "No! I told you before Matt it's too dangerous if she gets hurt..." Becker trailed off. "I didn't know you cared so much?" she teased Becker. He looked up at her, "I don't it's just...(after a long pause) if you get hurt it will have an effect on the arc besides I was hired to protect this team and how am I supposed to do this if you're sending off innocent little girls to strip clubs where they are most likely to be abused and violated!" he shot Matt a stern look. "He's right, forget I ever asked Jess" said Matt. "No I said that I was to do this so I'll do it no take backs!" said Jess.

Matt looked at her and then at Conner for some kind of help. "She's not exactly innocent is she? And she's not a little girl she's a women I'm pretty sure he can fend for herself." Said Conner. Becker glared at him, Conner knew he was going to pay for siding with Matt. "Okay, you can do it but Becker will have monitor guards on you 24/7!" he warned her to please Becker. "Connors right I'm old enough to look after myself, I don't need protection!" Matt looked at Becker. "Well?..." he asked. "She'll have protection all the time, no arguments." He looked at Jess then walked out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Distraction

"The anomaly is in the store room, it's big but the door is constantly locked guarded by two guards" Jess whispered in to the phone mic waiting for either Matt or Abby to reply. "Good work Jess but how are we going to get to the room, Mac has probably got cameras in every room..." Matt replied. "There is one way...if i can distract Mac on the cameras cause i know i can because whenever a...date is made he always makes sure he watches..." "What do you mean?" asked Matt "I'm not sure i follow you" "I mean... if i could...with someone i could distract Mac long enough for you to close the anomaly." "No!" Abby stepped in "I won't let you this has gone too far-" "Abby it'll be fine it's not like i haven't done it before besides think of the animals..." Abby paused as Jess closed the phone.

Jess walked out in to the stage area where Mac called her over. "You see that guy over by he corner-Jess nodded-I want you to find out what he wants I haven't seen him before. She was wearing a union jack bra with a pair of small which she managed to make look sexy." Jess walked over to the man until she realised who it was. Becker. "What are you doing here?" hotpants she questioned him whilst she moved closer to him to show Mac she was working, he was watching. "I told you that you would be under protection 24/7-" "Yes but I'm pretty sure that Matt meants the soilders not you." She slid herself onto his lap, Becker ignored the comment "what are you doing?" he said as she pressed her body against his cock. "Macs watching, I have to prove to him that im trustworthy." She pressed harder onto him he'd never admit it to her but she certainly had an effect on him, he was quite enjoying this side of Jess never to say that she was enjoying it a bit too much.

"You look great!" Becker said enthusiastically "Don't push it Captain" replied Jess. Mac looked over then and realised they were talking, he moved closer to them to hear what they were saying. Jess saw Mac coming and immeadiatly reacted by placing her whole mouth over his taking in how he tasted...DELICIOUS! His small beard prickled against her chin. They broke apart Becker trying to recover Jess's kiss while Jess breathed long deep breathes. WOW she could suprise herself sometimes.  
"Ask for me at the counter...oh and i need this" she pulled out a bunch of tennas from his back pocket "HEY!" he exlaimed not bothering to arue with her, Jess lowered herself as if she beckoned him to do something. Then he noticed her breasts as he sighed he placed the money gently in there, Jess still regaining her breath as she kissed him softly on the cheek for good luck. Not that he needed it he'd just had Jess snoging him a second a go as if it could get any better than this...

Jess walked over to Mac and handed him the 5 £10 notes she'd stolen from Beckers back pocket, "All of it Jessica" Mac stopped her anxiously. Jess sighed but handed him three £5 notes.

As Becker met the tall well built bodygaurd " the brunnet wearing the union jack" he handed the guy a couple of tennahs, "yeah shes been pullin wonders here, got all the men askin for her, she sure is cute..." the man finished drifting off into a world of daydream.  
"Who? Jess? Ah yes...she can't do anything without it been cute...stupid cute!" he muttered under his breath  
"Well the earliest time i got is 6pm tomorrow night in room 42, its pretty far up but im sure you'll handle it..." the man laughed, Becker walked out the bar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well this is just the begining... find out how their little adventure goes in the next chapter, oh and me and OnlyGirl have a little bet to see whos M rated story is better so any fans of mine out there plz leave a review and the end to say i win, thanks a buch and enjoy...**


End file.
